


in the dark

by Laeana



Series: forever, links. [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: "Verbal" Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Dans un monde où les mots ont un impact. Un vrai. Les mots que prononcent votre âme-sœur, au-delà de la blessure morale, font aussi apparaître des marques sur votre corps.Pierre continue de vivre, collectionnant les stigmates.Et vous savez le plus drôle ? Il sait exactement qui est son âme-sœur.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: forever, links. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [could you be, would you be, should you be, here with me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620969) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)

> **So don't swear to God, He never asked you**
> 
> **It's not his heart you drove a knife through**
> 
> **It's not his world you turned inside out**
> 
> **Not his tears still rolling down**
> 
> **Jesus Christ, you're so damn cold**
> 
> **Don't you know you've lost control?**
> 
> **Forget about the things you think I know**
> 
> **No secrets, you can't keep me ** **In the dark**
> 
> **Alors ne jure pas devant Dieu, Il ne te l'a jamais demandé**
> 
> **Ce n'est pas son coeur dans lequel tu as planté un couteau**
> 
> **Ce n'est pas son monde que tu as retourné**
> 
> **Pas ses larmes qui coulent encore**
> 
> **Jésus Christ, tu es si putain de froid**
> 
> **Ne sais-tu pas que tu as perdu le contrôle?**
> 
> **Oublie à propos des choses que tu penses que je sais**
> 
> **Pas de secrets, tu ne peux me garder**
> 
> **Dans l'obscurité**

Un lien. Les âmes-sœurs sont quelque chose de banal de nos jours. Certains les cherchent, d'autres s'en désintéressent. Il n'est pas non commun que les personnes ne finissent pas avec celle destinée. Rebelles, refusant un avenir dicté.

Il n'est pas impossible de se défaire du lien après tout, d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Même si le lien sera toujours plus fort. Cependant si vous ne connaissez votre pair, vos sentiments ne se développent pas, très simple.

Un certain vide reste, c'est sûr. On ne meurt pas de ne pas vivre avec celui étiqueté amour de sa vie.

Il reste une exception par contre. C'est l'impact qu'ont chacun des partenaires sur l'autre. Des mots blessants, des paroles qui ont des impacts physiques. Souvent laissant apparaître des marques noires sur le corps, des contusions.

Il est déjà arrivé que des gens en meurent. Des disputes trop violentes alors qu'ils souffraient déjà de blessures et il s'est avéré que cela cause leur fin. Pierre peut dire qu'il en a un peu peur, parfois.

Sa marque à son poignet, cachée par un simple bracelet en cuir, il aimerait la déchirer, l'arracher, et ne peut s'empêcher de la chérir. Un simple trait long, barré au centre d'un plus petit trait, y repose, caché.

Et vous savez le plus drôle ? Il sait exactement qui est son âme-sœur.

Un joli minois, des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux verts, un corps bien formé, un monégasque, son meilleur ami. Charles Leclerc.

Et ils ont été souvent ensemble. Ils ont progressé ensemble, passé leur jeunesse ensemble. Il l'a su très tôt, à quinze ans. S'en rendre compte a été ravageur, il a toujours pensé que son ami le savait mais pas du tout. Il était ignorant.

Comment ne pas sentir une connexion si forte entre eux ? Il se le demande chaque jour en se levant. Ne parlons pas de la douleur qu'il a ressenti quand ce dernier s'est mis à sortir avec une fille. Il a eu envie de le reprendre, de lui faire savoir que son destin était tout sauf avec la gente féminine.

Il ne l'a jamais fait.

Charles a toujours été clair avec lui, il a dit qu'il vivrait sans vraiment se soucier de cette histoire. Au jour le jour. S'il la rencontrait, il aviserait et s'il ne l'a rencontrait pas tant pis. Simple comme devise.

Il s'est toujours demandé quoi faire. A deux doigts de basculer. La fougue du plus jeune l'a souvent blessé, ils ont eu des disputes violentes. Un art chez son camarade que de choisir les bons mots. Un art qui a marqué sa peau.

Il compte les marques sur son corps. Qui s'étalent dans son dos, quelques-unes sur son torse, ses épaules, aucune sur ses bras heureusement. Il en a beaucoup, en est conscient. Il se laisse être blessé par son impétueux compagnon et ne se résout jamais à faire pareil.

Leur dernière dispute date de la deuxième place de Charles, une raison pour laquelle il a été particulièrement mécontent. Une raison pour laquelle le pilote Ferrari l'a usé. Peut-être trop.

Il s'est enfui pour la première fois. Ne supportant pas, n'en pouvant plus. Il a toujours considéré comme la fuite ne résolvant rien mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter, il avait trop mal.

Et une marque noire assez énorme a fleuri le long de sa hanche gauche.

Quand il appuie il a parfois mal. Ce n'est pas constant, un peu étrange. Est-ce qu'il va en mourir un jour ?

Il se demande comment faire. Comment passer une vie près du seul garçon qu'il a jamais vraiment aimé mais qui ne connaît pas ses sentiments. Il s'abandonne à la course, s'y laisse aller, dans l'espoir qu'elle l'aide à ne pas sombrer.  
Ça marche plutôt bien.

Ses yeux se ferment. Tout ne va pas bien dans sa vie. Il y a eu la rétrogradation, son sentiment amer. Moment pour lequel son monégasque a été là pour lui. Il s'est rendu compte aussi que les marques pouvaient disparaître. Il y a un effet de « reverse ».

Mais apparemment leur relation se constitue plus en disputes qu'en embrassade alors.

Mexique, le Grand Prix. Il se change puisqu'il a fini les qualifications et ce n'est pas si mal. Ça va honnêtement, il a eu peur de faire pire. Malade, à dormir peu. Il encore les yeux gonflés. Avec la fatigue, il a l'impression d'avoir mal constamment à ses marques.

Il retire sa combinaison. Enfile un jean. Il cherche son sweat quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Quelqu'un entre et il ne tilte pas tout de suite sur ce que cela peut signifier. L'intrus hoquette, il se retourne

— Pierre, c'est quoi ce ... tes marques ?

Max. Il prend un instant avant de se souvenir de l'état de son dos et de se rendre compte de ce qu'il a vu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je venais te chercher pour ... parce que Charles te cherchait ... c'est qui ? Qui t'a blessé à ce point ?

Son ami s'approche pour venir toucher du bout des doigts ses marques et il se recule, comme brulé. Il enfile rapidement son sweat et jette un regard noir au néerlandais.

— Ça ne te concerne pas. Et tu ferais mieux de n'en parler à personne.

Il sort rapidement de la pièce, remonte jusqu'au centre du paddock où se trouve celui qu'il connaît depuis si longtemps.

— Tout va bien ? On m'a dit que tu me cherchais ?

— Oui, oui, je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. On n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se voir dernièrement.

Pierre mentirait en disant que cela ne le touche pas. La main de Charles se pose sur son avant-bras et le contact l'enflamme. Une étincelle d'espoir reste toujours en lui, il n'a jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser.

— Malade. Tu dois déjà le savoir. J'espère que ça ira mieux demain.

— Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour conduire ?

Une telle inquiétude ... comme souvent, c'est ses iris bleus contre ceux verts, si jolis, de son âme-sœur.

— Bien sûr. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour moi !

— Tu sais que je continuerais tant qu'on concourt dans un sport comme ça.

C'est un de ces moments doux, gentils, qui caractérisent le monégasque parfois. Ce dernier a soit des éclats d'instabilité nerveuse où il va se révéler tout sauf agréable soit des excès de gentillesse et de tendresse envers ses proches avant les courses. Il ne sait jamais ce qu'il préfère, les deux le rendent malade.

— Allez, retourne à ton stand. Tu as sûrement des choses à voir non ?

Le plus jeune a un moment d'hésitation avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras. Il siffle presque, sentant l'ecchymose sur sa hanche s'atténuer puis l'autre pilote recule et s'éloigne avec un sourire hésitant.

Il soupire avant de regagner son propre côté. Il doit récupérer ses affaires dans sa salle où il est parti en hâte pour ne pas avoir à affronter Max. Il se doit maintenant d'y retourner.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas le néerlandais qui est là mais Daniel et il hausse un sourcil de surprise parce que, allez, dans les personnes possibles et imaginables, il n'aurait pas pensé à Daniel. Il l'aime bien, il est quasiment impossible de ne pas aimer l'australien. Mais ils ne sont pas proches du tout.

— Daniel, bonjour. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

Il en profite pour remballer ses affaires dans son sac rapidement, désireux de retourner à l'hôtel rattraper son sommeil manquant.

— Te parler de ton âme-sœur, Pierre.

— Et est-ce que je pourrais savoir en quoi ça te concerne ? Est-ce que Max pourrait apprendre à se taire aussi ?

— C'est Charles, pas vrai.

Une constatation posée. Il se fige, se mordant la lèvre de frustration.

— Max ne s'en doute pas, il n'est pas assez observateur mais j'ai vu. Vos réactions, votre lien.

— Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Il ne sait même pas que c'est moi.

— C'est ce que je supposais aussi. Pour avoir autant de marques, soit il ne prenait pas soin de toi, soit il n'était pas au courant.

Son sac sous le bras, il soupire. Il n'aime pas être à découvert comme ça, il n'aime pas qu'on se soucie de ses problèmes, surtout seulement maintenant. Il a bien aimé en parler de temps à autre avec Romain, parce qu'il était le seul autre français sur la grille, cela le faisait avoir une certaine confiance en lui mais c'est tout.

— Il n'est pas au courant. C'est mieux comme ça sûrement. Je m'en fous des marques.

— Tu peux en mourir à force, tu t'en fous de ça aussi ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il aimerait savoir ?

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu te mêles de ça, bon sang !

Il sort de la salle, Daniel sur ses talons. Il se demande jusqu'où ce dernier va le suivre.

— Écoute, vous êtes jeunes tous les deux. Et j'ai de l'affection pour vous. J'ai juste envie de vous aider, est-ce que ça parait si étrange que ça ?

Non. Parce que cela caractérise bien l'australien dans sa grande mansuétude. Il passe une main sur son visage, fatigué. Il doit ... il doit vraiment dormir. Il sent tout son corps s'affaisser au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. Il ne le supporter pas vraiment.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Je dois juste ... aller me reposer. Désolé. On pourra en reparler plus tard à la limite.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Quand il atteint son lit, il s'y effondre sans ménagement et le lendemain paraît venir si vite. Il vomit une fois, au réveil, a du mal à avaler quelque chose après. Il a dormi huit heures, a l'impression d'en avoir eu trois. Génial.

La course ne se présente pas sous de si bonnes augures. Il oscille. Finit neuvième par un hasard et une chance quand Hulkenberg a un crash et que son coéquipier est pénalisé pour.

Sortir de sa voiture, faire quelques interviews, se changer. Cela lui demande presque trop d'énergie. Il va sûrement dormir dans l'avion de retour, il le sait. Il a vu les résultats du top de classement, sait que Charles sera loin d'être satisfait de son résultat alors il l'évite à tout prix.

— Ta marque sur la hanche s'est atténuée.

Il sursaute. Bordel, si Max pouvait arrêter d'entrer et de sortir de cette pièce comme d'un moulin.

— Les contacts avec ton âme-sœur ont double effets. Ils peuvent te faire du mal comme te soigner.

— Je sais.

La grimace du plus jeune ne lui échappe pas. Une question apparaît rapidement dans son esprit.

— Tu as aussi des marques ?

— Quelques-unes.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as parlé à Dan ?

— Je ne sais pas. Pensais qu'il serait mieux placé pour t'aider, ou que du moins tu préférerais le voir lui. Je ne sais pas, il est plus ... chaleureux. C'est sûrement un meilleur confident.

Pierre hausse un sourcil, assez surpris. Il sait que le néerlandais peut avoir parfois des mots durs envers lui-même mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il s'attend à voir aussi facilement.

— J'aurais préféré n'en parler à personne dans l'idéal.

— Est-ce que tu sais combien de marques tu as sur ton corps ? Est-ce que tu les a déjà comptées ?

Ses yeux se ferment. Il aimerait pouvoir répondre non à cette question. Ne pas avoir eu de moments où il était au plus bas et où il se demandait encore et encore pourquoi il subissait ça.

— Quatorze. C'est variable.

— C'est bien trop surtout.

— Combien ?

— Trois.

— C'est qui ?

Un air sombre couvre le visage de son camarade et il lui tapote doucement l'épaule, sans chercher davantage.

— Tu sais, tu devrais régler tes problèmes aussi.

— C'est moins urgent que toi. Tu ne devrais pas-

— Pierre ! Est-ce que tu es là ?

La voix de Charles le fait se figer. Il a pris du retard en entamant cette discussion. Il aurait dû se dépêcher. Max ressent son inconfort et pose une main sur son bras.

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est lui que tu te dois de faire ça.

— Autre que mon âme-sœur, c'est mon meilleur ami, Max. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

Le néerlandais passe un bras autour de lui en réconfort et c'est à ce moment que son amour entre dans la pièce. Il rend l'étreinte au pilote RB, conscient et touché de son inquiétude.

— Je vais y aller, Max.

— Pierre ...

— Ce n'est pas anodin. Trois. Tu dois aussi en parler.

Ils échangent un dernier regard avant qu'il ne se mette à suivre son monégasque qui a l'air un peu fâché, jaloux ? Un sourire s'étire presque sur ses lèvres à cette idée.

— Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ... j'avais besoin de te voir je crois.

Cela commence trop bien. Il sait que ça ne va pas aussi bien se finir. Il y a forcément quelque chose derrière cet argumentaire. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un but. Ils s'arrêtent près de l'entrée du paddock. Trouvant une salle vide. Comme souvent.

Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise qui traîne dans un coin. Il ne sait pas s'il est prêt pour cette conversation. Physiquement comme psychologiquement. Il tâchera de la supporter.

— Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur en rompant avec Giada.

Non. Pourquoi revenir sur ce genre de sujets alors qu'ils viennent de finir un Grand Prix ? Il ne pourrait pas être épargné un peu ?

— Tu m'as vraiment amené là pour parler de tes relations amoureuses, Charles ?

— Je crois que je me repose trop sur toi. Tu as tes propres trucs à gérer et je suis souvent là en début de course à te déconcentrer. Je pense qu'on devrait se dissocier un peu plus. On devrait moins se voir, je suppose.

Il se relève brusquement, sa chaise tombe dans un fracas derrière lui et il agrippe la table jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient blanches pour supporter la douleur fulgurante qui le déchire à sa hanche gauche. La même marque qui avait disparu qui refait son apparition.

— Pierre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

L'autre pilote se rapproche de lui mais il ne peut même pas se concentrer sur ça. Sa mâchoire se serre. Il n'en a que faire de son inquiétude.

— Honnêtement, va te faire foutre, Charles. Va te faire foutre.

Il inspire profondément, essayant de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre que sa souffrance.

— À des moments comme ça, je souhaiterais ne plus jamais te voir. J'en ai juste assez. Je voudrais pouvoir te détester, tellement. Te haïr.

Il croise les yeux verts grands ouverts de surprise sûrement de son âme-sœur et en profite pour s'éclipser rapidement.

Il est lui-même étonné. Sa blessure ne s'atténue pas. Il halète et a du mal à se diriger, aveuglé par la puissance de l'impact. Il a l'impression que ça ne va pas s'arrêter.

— Ah, Pierre. Je cherchais Charles. Est-ce que tu l'as- ... ça va ?

Il a envie de répondre positivement et de continuer sa route, à tâtons contre le mur. Cependant il est clair que Sebastian n'est pas aveugle. Son souffle est erratique. Il s'effondre. C'est l'allemand qui le rattrape.

— Tu es brûlant.

Il se fait à moitié traîner par le plus âgé qui le fait s'allonger sur un canapé. Il ne sait même pas où il est. Tout devient flou.

— Tu as été blessé encore ? Réponds Pierre. C'est important.

Daniel. Quand est-ce qu'il est entré dans la pièce ? Il fini par hocher la tête vaguement, ayant du mal à se concentrer.

— H-Hanche ... gauche.

Quelqu'un lui caresse les cheveux. Est-ce que c'est Max ? Bon sang, il déteste son état actuel. Il se sent incapable. Il se relève difficilement pour arriver en position assise. Les deux pilotes les plus vieux discutent juste devant eux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Seb ? C'est assez mauvais. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse y faire grand-chose.

— Va chercher Charles.

— Q-Quoi ?

— Tu sais bien que c'est le seul qui serait capable de l'aider actuellement, alors va le chercher. Cela ne me plaît pas non plus mais à ce stade-là, il finira par nous claquer entre les doigts.

Pierre veut protester lui aussi mais sa voix reste bloquée dans sa gorge. Il se sent lassé. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, une chose de plus, de moins ? Son week-end est déjà tellement mauvais.

Il grimace quand la main dans ses cheveux disparaît et que les présences dans la pièce le quittent. Quand il n'y a plus personne sauf lui et Charles qui entre et qui se précipite à ses côtés.

— Eh, Pierre, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il a envie de rire ironiquement comme les autres pilotes l'ont ramené mais ne lui ont pas expliqué ce qui ne va pas. Il adore sa situation. Tellement.

— Réponds-moi honnêtement. Est-ce qu'on est des âmes-sœurs ?

Dans sa tête il panique un instant, se demandant comment il a fait pour deviner. Puis il laisse aller, libérant le poids d'un lourd secret de huit ans.

— Oui.

Ce à quoi il s'attend moins c'est que le monégasque se jette sur ses lèvres, lui volant un long et doux baiser.

— Charles !

— Quoi ? Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte. Pardonne-moi.

Il avise son compagnon sans comprendre davantage avant qu'il ne voit la marque sombre qui orne l'avant-bras de ce dernier. Il l'a blessé à son tour ?

— Je ne pensais pas que ce pouvait être toi. Et pourtant ça ne pouvait être que toi. Tu es le seul qui me supporte au quotidien. Tu es le seul toujours là. J'espérais que ...

Leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Du vert et du bleu. Il a l'impression de n'avoir jamais vu l'autre pilote le regarder avec de tels yeux même si cela lui semble bien familier.

— ...que ce soit toi ?

Les larmes filent sur ses joues d'elles-mêmes. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il pleure, il sait que c'est un grand sentiment de soulagement, de bonheur qui envahit sa poitrine.

Son meilleur ami l'observe avec des yeux inquiets, grands ouverts, paniqués. Il rit doucement parce que cela lui semble adorable. Son compagnon est si adorable.

— Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

— Non. Non c'est juste ... que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été si heureux. Le savoir, être le seul à le savoir, c'était lourd à porter.

— Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en soucier, tu semblais préférer vivre au jour le jour. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Son monégasque a une mine froissée avant de le prendre dans ses bras un peu plus fort.

— J'étais ton ami avant d'être ton âme-sœur non ? Je ne supporte pas l'idée ... je t'ai beaucoup souffrir.

Il aimerait protester mais ce ne serait pas juste. Parce que la vérité se cacher au milieu de toutes ces marques que son corps porte en ce moment. L'autre pilote lui offre un regard suppliant.

— Enlève ton t-shirt, s'il te plaît.

— Charles ...

— S'il te plaît.

Pierre soupire avant de saisir les bords de son sweat et de le passer au-dessus de sa tête. Le contact de l'air froid sur sa peau nue le fait frissonner mais il n'a pas le temps de s'en formaliser car, déjà, les doigts de son camarade sont sur son dos, effleurant les marques.

Le silence s'allonge. Il laisse son âme-sœur faire. Les touches sont si douces, attentionnées, il est manipulé comme un objet fragile. Il reste juste comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Charles se retire brusquement et qu'il entende un sanglot étouffé.

Il se retourne, assez surpris, pour voir le plus jeune de dos, les épaules affaissées, la posture défaite, le corps tremblant.  
Il se relève et vient enserrer par derrière son amour dans ses bras.

— Je ne te mérite pas, Pierre. Je ne te mérite pas. Quatorze fois ... tu as souffert quatorze fois par ma faute. J'ai été inconscient, inconsidéré. Je n'ai pas ...

Sa voix se briser sur les derniers mots. Il le sent s'abandonner à son étreinte et se calmer doucement.

— On est des âmes-sœurs, Charlie. C'est une chose à laquelle on doit faire face. Tu as été pour moi quand j'étais mal pas vrai ? C'est sûrement le plus important.

— Non. Non parce que tu étais là pour moi aussi ! Et je n'ai jamais été capable de le voir. De te voir.

Et quand le monégasque lui fait face correctement, des larmes brillent dans ses yeux clairs emplis de désarroi, de culpabilité.

— C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu les vois.

L'autre pilote secoue la tête avant de se lancer dans un geste plus intime, il se penche légèrement et vient déposer de légers baisers sur sa hanche gauche où siège encore la marque. Il se sent rougir immédiatement, presque choqué par cette action.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Charles ne répond pas et ne relève pas non plus la tête, l'appuyant contre son abdomen.

— Pardon, pardon, mon cœur. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il caresse les cheveux bruns de son garçon avec tendresse et soupire.

— Tu l'as déjà dit, tu sais ?

— Mais comment savoir quoi faire pour me faire pardonner ? Je ne pourrais même pas t'exprimer à quel point je me sens mal pour t'avoir blessé tout ce temps alors ...

Il lève les yeux au ciel, agacé par cette même rengaine. Il connaissait bien son ami, savait qu'il réagit de cette façon s'il le découvrait.

— Relève la tête.

— ...Quoi ?

— Relève la tête.

Le pilote Ferrari relève la tête lentement, semblant toujours être indécis.   
Il vient couper court à ces délibérations en posant brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Profondément.   
Leur deuxième baiser. 

Il se laisse aller à ses émotions plus profondes et glisse ses mains sous le pull du plus jeune qui gémit doucement, surpris.

— Pie ... rre ? 

Il fredonne. Il se laisse aller à la découverte. Et c'est comme si, soudainement, son compagnon laissait tomber ses inhibitions et suivait ses envies, puisque ce dernier passe ses bras autour de son cou dans un geste aguicheur.

Mais il ne fait rien de sérieux. Il se contente de caresses et de touches, prenant son temps. Il en a besoin. 

— Charles ? Est-ce que tu savais que si, seules les âme-sœurs entre elles peuvent se causer de telles marques, elles peuvent aussi se guérir ?

— Qu-Quoi ?

— Regarde ton avant-bras.

Son meilleur ami se recule, coupant court à leur moment, pour vérifier là où se situait sa blessure. Comme Pierre l'a pressenti, celle-ci a disparu. Elle a disparu parce qu'ils ont établi plusieurs contacts.

— Je peux te guérir ? Je peux le faire, vraiment ? 

— Euh, je suppose ? 

Encore une fois, Charles se jette à son cou. Il le réceptionne difficilement. L'autre pilote se montre plus entreprenant que toute à l'heure, sa bouche parcourant son torse, il s'arrête juste au moment où il commence à déboutonner son jean.

— Pierre ? Je dois te dire ... c'est ma première fois. Avec un homme je veux dire. Je ferais de mon mieux mais je ...

Il pose sa main avec douceur sur la joue de celui qui lui fait face, souriant.

— Ne te presse pas. Puis, de toute façon, on devrait probablement sortir d'ici. Je ne crois pas que nous ne pouvions nous absenter plus longtemps. Et ...

Il grimace, se rappelant.

— Tu m'as embrassé alors que j'étais malade. Je ne pense pas que c'était une bonne idée.

Le monégasque hausse les épaules et, quand ils se relèvent tous les deux, l'embrasse de nouveau. Il récupère son sweat, le renfile. Il sait qu'ils devront probablement en parler plus en détail.

De tout ce que ça signifie, de ce que les années ont pu occasionner comme dommage, autre que les simples marques. Pardonner. Ôter la culpabilité. Deux étapes importantes qu'il leur reste à conquérir mais il suppose ... il suppose qu'ils ont du temps devant eux. Maintenant.

— Je peux venir à ton hôtel ce soir ? Enfin, si tu ne ... repars pas tout de suite ?

Surpris, il acquiesce presque immédiatement. Charles a un petit sourire timide, qui contraste totalement avec l'attitude qu'il abordait quelques minutes plus tôt. 

— Je t'enverrais l'adresse. Mais tu devrais y aller je pense ? Sebastian te cherchait plus tôt.

— Oh, d'accord. Oui. À toute à l'heure ?

Encore hésitant. Trop hésitant. Ils se disent pourtant au revoir avec un baiser et il reste un peu après figé, rêveur, même si la porte s'est fermée. Même s'il est désormais seul. 

Alors qu'il sort de la pièce, il trouve Max l'attendant sur le côté, appuyé contre le mur, un air calme sur le visage. Il lui semble avoir vu Max et Daniel quitter la pièce ensemble mais il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il a vu, à travers le brouillard de douleur.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? A propos de ton lien je veux dire.

— Je vais le garder bien sûr. Charles est mon ami, mon âme-sœur. Je dirais que je ne me suis pas raccroché toutes ces années à cette relation pour finalement la perdre. Et puis ...

Un espoir éclaire son visage.

— ...il est le seul à pouvoir me guérir de toute façon.

**Author's Note:**

> je continue à écrire sur eux, c'est pas possible. Où est la diversité me direz-vous ? Je la cherche également. J'aime trop ces ships xD Mais, mais, je vous jure je fais un effort lors du prochain OS ! Puisqu'il parlera de mon tout premier ship de F1 : Seb et Lewis :)
> 
> en écrivant cet OS, j'ai également pensé à la chanson Heal de Tom Odell mais ayant commencé avec In the dark, j'ai décidé de le laisser comme ça. J'espère que ça vous a plus !


End file.
